


fragments

by fumate



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Patrick Stump, au di dalam au (?), lmao why am i like this
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: tiga penggal kisah pete dan keluarganya.





	fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Semua yang muncul di sini adalah musisi independen yang berhak atas diri masing-masing. Karya ini bersifat 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
>  **a/n** : lagi-lagi saya cuma crosspost sesuatu yang saya tulis setahun lalu di fb jdjsjd maaf banget hahihu. ini tetanggaverse tapi dibikin straight hng.
> 
> terima kasih mau membaca!

"Mamamu itu, dulunya kurang ajar."

Dallon mengerjap. Papa memulai sesi cerita acaknya lagi. Kali ini hendak membahas Mama yang tengah pergi berbelanja bersama Brendon dan Tyler.

Seketika Spongebob yang sedang dirobek jadi dua di layar kaca terlupakan, atensinya teralihkan. "Mama bukannya masih kurang ajar sampai sekarang?"

"Iya. Makanya nurun ke kamu," Papa geleng-geleng. Senyum lebar memplasteri wajah. "Kalau Mama mendengarnya, kamu pasti bakal dijewer keras-keras."

"Papa jangan bilang-bilang, lah."

"Nggak, nggak. Tapi serius deh. Mamamu dulunya anak nakal. Dibanding kembang kampung, mamamu itu lebih mirip macan kampung."

Dallon bingung. "Macan kampung? Kayak bundanya Ryan dong."

"Iya, macan. Manis dan cantik," tawa Papa melayang ringan begitu Dallon cemberut mendengar lawakan garing lainnya. "Mamamu dulu sering bermasalah di sekolah," lanjutnya, menghabisi gelak yang tersisa.

"Hah?"

"Trish sering kena kasus. Tapi kebanyakan gara-gara dia impulsif membela temannya. Jadi sebenarnya yang punya masalah itu temannya, lalu Trish yang maju, terus guru BP dengar. Mamamu langsung diseret ke BP."

Wah. Ini berita baru. "Masa?" Mama yang tegas tapi penyayang tidak pernah ungkit-ungkit kehidupan sekolahnya. Kalau Dallon dapat nilai jelek, dia akan dinasehati dengan tatapan kecewa. Tapi tidak pernah ada komparasi.

Papa mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi mamamu selalu banyak menyumbang piala untuk sekolah dari awal SD sampai lulus SMA, jadi guru-guru tidak begitu pusing. Cuma disayangkan saja. Sedikit senewen, mungkin, tapi tidak sampai dicap pembuat onar."

Dallon menggumamkan ooh sambil berpikir. "Papa sendiri, bagaimana?"

Papa tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam dulu sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Papa juga sama seperti Mama, hanya saja sedikit lebih bermasalah."

[Lantas, Dallon diterjang pemahaman akan arti di balik tatapan-tatapan singkat yang sering Papa lempar diam-diam di balik punggung Mama.]

 

* * *

 

Pete memerhatikan Trish menggendong Dallon dengan saksama. Menangkap cara telapak Trish naik-turun mengelus punggung kecil bocah satu tahun yang masih menangis sehabis terjatuh di ruang tamu.

"Kau tidak berpikir rumah kita sepi, Trish?"

Trish mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya di sela-sela bisikan menenangkan yang sudah dilafalkan berulang-ulang supaya Dallon tenang.

Pete tersenyum. "Maksudku, kau tidak berpikir mau memberi Dallon adik? Kasihan kan kalau dia jadi anak tunggal."

Trish terdiam. Membebaskan tangan kirinya dari bawah pantat Dallon, Trish menggampar Pete tepat di pipi.

 

* * *

 

 

"Aku mau tiga," Pete berhenti menenggelamkan wajah di leher istrinya. Trish merona hebat. Merah. Merah padam dan sedikit berkeringat.

"Tiga apa?" suaranya kecil. Napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Anak. Aku mau punya tiga," jawab Pete. Matanya bertumbuk pandang dengan sepasang netra biru. "Tiga dan laki-laki semua. Yang ini harus kembar, Trish."

Trish sontak melotot. "Tiga? Laki-laki semua? Enak saja! Pete—"

"Shh," Pete merendah lagi, mengunci kata-kata yang belum sempat keluar dengan kecupan lembut. "Jangan keras-keras. Nanti Dallon bangun, tidak enak kan kalau kita ketahuan?"

Trish masih tidak setuju soal anak kembar laki-laki, tapi ia tidak protes lebih lanjut dan menyerah pada godaan yang lebih besar.

 

{ jauh di kemudian hari, pete kelak tahu ia tidak akan punya anak kembar; tapi tidak apa-apa sebab, toh, jumlahnya tetap tiga. lelaki semua. }


End file.
